


An Uneasy Night

by Anonymous



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Incest, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-03
Updated: 2018-11-03
Packaged: 2019-08-17 06:14:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16510883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Iori couldn't sleep at night.





	An Uneasy Night

**Author's Note:**

> I'm dead over one of Iori's special events in Twelve Fantasia (it's i7 game on ps vita) so hey, let's die together

Even though he was tired after a long day filled with practise, Iori couldn't find in himself the will to sleep yet. Usually, he would have to study for school, organise his managing notes, tell the adult part of Idolish7 to go to the beds... But they were on a tour. There was no school, no background noise typical to their dormitory. Sheets on the bed were soft and silky, the room was spacious and quiet, he honestly had no complaints about it all. The hotel they were at was chosen by Trigger after all, Yaotome Productions wouldn't have their top idols sleeping in less than perfect conditions. But... he lacked tasks to complete, and it was making him uneasy. Back at home, he would go to the kitchen and make himself a cup of something warm to drink, but he didn't want to trouble the hotel staff at this hour. Back at home... his brother would've joined him, as if he magically knew that Iori had been down. He... might've missed that time. Just a little bit.

  
\- Get a grip on yourself, Nii-san can't spoil you forever.

  
Iori inhaled, then sharply sat up, hoping that a bit of shock would get him out of this way of thinking. All it gave him was dizziness, so he needed a while to see the world again. Once the blackness in his vision disappeared, Iori sat on the verge of the bed and sighed quietly. A small tour made him this homesick? Mitsuki was with him, why did it feel as if there was a thousand years between them? As if on a cue, he remembered a little something from the day before. Reaching into his bag, he retrieved the rabbit keychain that Mitsuki had bought for him. On a rare ocassion he had nothing to do, Iori went to do some shopping, and got stuck in front of... cute keychains. It was embarassing to be seen like this, yet his brother only smiled kindly and offered to buy them matching ones. Soft fur-like material made him remember the face his beloved brother made back then... It was such a lovely face, filled with kindness and love. Then why did Iori feel so lonely...? A knock on the door made him jump in surprise. Before he could answer, the door opened and familiar head appeared through the crack.

  
\- Oh, you are awake. Can I come in?

  
His voice was the same as usual, without a hint of drowsiness it would've had if Mitsuki had woken up from a nightmare. Relieved a bit, Iori sent his brother a tired gaze.

  
\- You already are in, Nii-san.

  
\- Then I'm coming in!

  
As Mitsuki approached him, his eyes sparkled when he noticed what Iori had been holding in his hands.

  
\- Fufu, it's soft, right! It was a great idea to buy matching ones~

  
Instinctively covering his face, Iori looked to the side, trying to hide his embarassment.

  
\- I was just thinking where should I put it, nothing more.

  
\- Is that so? I put mine with the keys.

  
As if he could do that. Nanase would never let him live if he saw it.

  
\- It suits you, Nii-san.

  
Mitsuki finally sat down next to Iori, his legs barely touching the ground from the bed's level. It made the man click his tongue, but he didn't comment it.

  
\- Did you have some business with me, Nii-san?

  
Iori was painfully aware of the warm presence next to him. His previous thoughts kept circling in his mind, and he couldn't help but blame himself if he had summoned Mitsuki with his selfish ideas. Their shoulders were touching, and the fact that older Izumi was silent only made him more alert to the slightest shift in his body. That's why, when Mitsuki laid his head on Iori's shoulder, he went more stiff than he would've guessed.

  
\- Sorry if I'm grossing you out, but let me stay like this for a moment.

  
Initial shock already gone, Iori relaxed and put his head on top of Mitsuki's. So warm. So close. As always, his brother's very presence had a calming effect on him.

  
\- You would never gross me out... Nii-san.

  
A soft purr vibrated in Mitsuki's throat. Ever since that time... The first time they kissed, they had never properly talked about it. It just kept happening, out of the sudden in the least predictable setting. Deciding to leave the thinking for later, he took his brother's hand and entangled their fingers.

  
\- You know, I thought that our dorm is really irritating at times, and getting to see Nagi's face every day can be very tiring... But now that we are all separated, it feels kinda...

  
\- Lonely.

  
\- Yeah.

  
Mitsuki's hold on Iori's hand tightened. It made him feel a bit funny inside, what a curious emotion - discovering that his brother worried about exactly the same thing. Circling Mitsuki's hand with his thumb, Iori felt fuzzy warmth blooming in his chest.

  
\- Nii-san... can I be a bit selfish?

  
\- Mmm.

  
\- Will you stay with me?

  
Mitsuki's giggling made them both tremble, so Iori moved away, not letting go of the hand though.

  
\- That's my thing to say, you know? ...Iori. Can I stay here?

  
He nodded firmly. Upon seeing his brother's happy face, he couldn't help but smile too. With his free hand, Mitsuki touched his cheek.

  
\- I'm such a lucky person to see Iori's cute side~

  
\- Y-You are the cute one here, Nii-san...

  
He knew it was coming. His heartbeat picked up as the man's face came closer, soft lips touching his own. As always it was gentle, filled with fondness, yet leaving him craving a bit more. Even thought it were mere seconds, it felt like eternity had passed before they parted.

  
\- Let's go to sleep then~

  
Urged by Mitsuki, Iori let himself be tucked in and embraced by the smaller figure. Logically speaking, he should be the big spoon, but his brother had never let him do the honors. He would never admit how much he loved being enveloped in that warmth and scent, but all his troubles with sleep went away.


End file.
